girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Hogfarb's Resplendent Immolation
Hogfarb's Resplendent Immolation is a disease whose victims change colors several times and ultimately burst into flames; other victims have been known to literally melt after infection. Description Its initial symptoms include sweating, fever, and delusions, as well as a number of fun happy color changes, perhaps making it somewhat mistakable for Vericus Pantelix's (which sounds worse than it is, really, not at all like Hogfarb's). Apparently, when one contracts Hogfarb's, one spends some time turning , which is not good and sets it apart from other diseases involving technicolor dream skin. Hogfarb's is also . Besides the initial stage one symptoms, little is known about Hogfarb's, other than that there is a slight chance that the victim might melt instead of bursting into flames once . The disease is perhaps triggered by chroma igniters invading a person's immune system, since their removal would apparently prevent the whole immolating thing. It is possible to be to some degree, but this vaccine doesn't seem to be widely available to, or perhaps even widely desired by, the general public. Under ideal conditions, treatment may require the use of Hypatia's Clove (the red kind). Additionally, Hogfarb's does not seem to receive equal coverage in all medical classes, as Agatha had apparently never heard of either it or Chromatic Death before. Professor Fauve, of the University of Paris, however, did see fit to include it in his curriculum. ''Hogfarb's Resplendent Immolation'' and You In the process of storming Castle Heterodyne, Tarvek Sturmvoraus seems to have contracted a case of Hogfarb's. Due to a lack of proper medical supplies and equiptment, Agatha and Gil (who also contracted it) were able to save Tarvek's life with a modified Si Vales Valeo . The process was a complete success and all three were restored to perfect health (more than could be said, given the post-revivification effects). It is uncertain exactly how Tarvek was able to contract the disease in the first place, but the Castle was able to provide two theories: the Ghostmaker mice and Vipsania Heterodyne's Cabinet Of Contagion. Although given the circumstances of how precarious his involvement with The Order and the Knights of Jove is following his capture, Tarvek has cited the possibility that him being stricken with such an exotic illness . (In the novel ''Agatha H. and the Voice of the Castle'', it is made explicit that he was shot with a poisoned dart by an unknown assailant.) Appearances # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Potentially Relevant Outside Information There appear to be similarities between [[Wikipedia:Fauvism| Les Fauves and Fauvism]] and those afflicted by Hogfarb's. Scholarly Debate * Is it possible that Von Pinn on Lucrezia? * Some speculation on the nature of Hogfarb's can be found here Category:Abstractions Category:Conditions